


Teamwork

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Series: Red Sox Postseason Celebrations [2]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Boston Red Sox, M/M, Multi, Pretty much the whole ALCS roster is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Beer. Champagne. Team orgy. That’s how you celebrate going to the World Series.





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have this finished and posted before the World Series started, but that obviously didn’t happen!
> 
> This fic also totally wrote me instead of the other way around, so it turned into a completely different direction by the end!
> 
> I pretty much listed anyone who has at least one speaking line/was mentioned specifically by name as a character, but I didn’t break down all the mentioned characters pairings just because I didn’t want to add even more tags!
> 
> If you want to know the pairings, skip to the note at the bottom. 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this!

* * *

  _Now lean to the side, throw a dick in your mouth._

**_Teamwork- Ludacris_ **

* * *

Jackie Bradley Jr. will honestly never get tired of the way his eyes burn from the spray of cheap beer and champagne. It’s actually stings quite a bit, especially the champagne, but it’s always associated with good memories. Good is understatement because the celebration tonight is because his team is going to the World Series! Being the ALCS MVP is honestly just icing on the cake for Jackie. The admittedly ugly trophy comes with some pretty nice perks though. Currently? He’s being worshipped by his teammates. There are _two_ tongues on his dick and he can’t even keep up with all the lips that he’s kissing.

“A guy should win ALCS MVP more often!” Jackie jokes once his mouth is free.

He opens his eyes, so that he can see whose hair that he’s currently yanking on; it’s Benintendi. Jackie’s definitely going to ask the kid where he learned his blow job skills at a later time. He’s just going to enjoy his fellow outfielder’s talents right now. He doesn’t remember when he lost his shirt, but Mookie massages his pecs as he pulls him into a sweet kiss. Jackie doesn’t care what anyone says, he’s definitely part of the best outfield in baseball. He nibbles on Mookie’s bottom lip before temporarily ending the kiss. Jackie looks down at Benny to tell him that he’s close.

“Looks like you’re not done getting sprayed in the face tonight,” Mookie jokes.

Jackie coughs and moans at the same time. He playfully hits Mookie on the back of his head and tells him to shut up. When he looks down in between his legs, he notices that Xander is back to join the party. While Benny works on deep throating Jackie, Xander sucks on his balls. Mookie moves his arms to Jackie’s waist to help keep his quivering body upright. Benny’s goggles are long gone, so he just closes his eyes as he sticks his tongue out. One shot makes it onto Benny’s bottom lip and one lands onto his cheek. Xander catches the rest in his mouth and he doesn’t immediately swallow. He pulls Mookie down for a kiss so that he can get a taste. Xander watches Mookie share with Jackie as he licks Benintendi’s face clean.

“They were so good for you. Think they deserve a reward?” Mookie whispers.

“Yes, of course they do,” Jackie agrees.

Jackie gets down on his knees and he crawls toward where Benny is still kneeling. He uses his teeth to quickly slide down his underwear and he immediately wraps his lips around his cock. Mookie and Xander are right next to them in the 69 position. There are so many bodies entangled together all over the place that it’s hard to see where one player’s limbs end and where someone else’s begin. The catchers do everything together, so it’s not surprising at all that the three of them are off fucking each other. The rest of the infielders are a bit spread out. Devers and Núñez are together, but Brock is in the middle of two relief pitchers.

The other man of the hour, David Price, is also having quite the night. After receiving a congratulatory blow job from Nate Eovaldi, he’s now balls deep inside Rick Porcello. He’s gripping his hips hard enough to leave hand prints, but Rick isn’t complaining. Of course, his mouth isn’t _technically_ available right now because Chris Sale is fucking it. He slides one of his hands down Rick’s body until he reaches his dick. Price isn’t surprised to find him hard and leaking pre-cum. Chris says something about how Porcello is taking his ass and mouth fucking like a champ and David nods in agreement.

“Pretty Ricky here is such a good teammate,” David says.

“Mmm, he’s the best,” Chris agrees.

Rick has a little bit of a praise kink and he let that slip one night in front of the whole team while they were having some drinks. The wink that Chris gives him when he notices the slight flush of Rick’s skin lets him know that he remembers that particular drunken confession. David tells him how tight he is and how amazing that he feels. He speeds up his thrusts and that causes Rick to groan around Chris’ dick. They all moan in unison as they get closer to their orgasms.

Price feels like he’s on top of the world and the sex is honestly just a bonus. He shivers when he suddenly feels two mouths kissing him on his back back. David turns to his left and finds Kimbrel there. David looks to his right and he sees Moreland. Mitch pulls him in for a kiss until Craig says that he wants one, too.

“There’s enough of me to go around,” Price jokes.

Kimbrel smacks him on the ass and thanks him for pitching a great game before he wanders off. Mitch makes his way over to Chris so that he can see Rick work his magic. He has already gotten off tonight, but Moreland can’t help but to get turned on as he watches Rick deep throat Sale with ease. Mitch’s boxers don’t do anything to hide his obvious erection. Porcello notices Mitch out the corner of his eye and he temporarily pops Chris’ dick out of his mouth. His voice is hoarse when he speaks.

“My mouth is big enough for two,” Rick hints.

“Shit, are you serious?” Mitch asks.

“It’s not like I haven’t done it before . . . ”

All of their ears perk up at that confession and they definitely want to ask Rick questions about that later. Mitch wastes no time scooting closer to Chris and eagerly guiding his cock into Rick’s mouth. David makes a few uneven thrusts as he watches his two teammates double team Porcello. He runs his mostly blunt nails down Rick’s back and he curses as he empties himself inside the condom. He kisses Porcello on the back of his neck when he catches his breath and he thanks him for everything. He slowly pulls out so that he doesn’t hurt his fellow pitcher. He ties the condom in a knot before he finds somewhere to put it.

Rick’s jaw is starting to get sore, but he doesn’t slow down. David returns from disposing of the condom just in time. Moreland has a strong grip on Rick’s chin to hold him in place. Chris runs his thumb along Rick’s bottom lip as he jerks himself off. He cums first, but Mitch isn’t far behind him. Porcello’s face and beard are painted white and he looks downright pornographic. When Chris helps him stand up and wipes off his face for him, he realizes that Rick hasn’t gotten off yet. David tells Chris that he’ll take care of him in the shower. Sale nods as he gives Porcello a chaste kiss on the lips before he and Mitch walk away. Price raises an eyebrow at the exchange.

“Are you guys like . . . a _thing_ now?” David asks as they walk toward the showers.

Rick shrugs. “I don’t know. We haven’t really put a label on it. I think we’re just having fun. Why, are you jealous?”

“That’s funny because we both know that if I wanted you, I’d have you,” David says as he backs Rick into a wall in the shower.

Porcello bites his lip. “So, are you saying that you don’t want me?”

“I want you right now,” David whispers against his lips.

* * *

“So, you and David . . .” Chris asks on the plane.

Rick laughs. “He asked me the same thing about you.”

“Oh. I don’t really care. I mean, I do _care_ about you. I’m not going to act like a jealous boyfriend or anything. That’s not my style,” Chris explains.

Porcello leans his head onto Sale’s shoulder. “I could be cuddled up with just about anyone right now, but I chose you.”

“You know, it’s ok if you choose him sometimes. I see the way you look at each other,” Chris softly says.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: JBJ/Benny/Xander/Mookie, Sandy Leon/Christian Vázquez/Blake Swihart (mentioned), Devers/Núñez (mentioned), Brock Holt/You can picture whatever relievers you want (mentioned), Price/Eovaldi (mentioned), Porcello/Price, Price/Kimbrel, Price/Moreland, Porcello/Sale, Porcello/Sale/Moreland.
> 
> My original plan was to finish writing this after game 3, but then you know, game 3 never wanted to fucking end.
> 
> All the Porcello/Price and Sale/Porcello stuff wasn’t supposed to be so prominent, but then my muse just decided to take me there!
> 
> I’m planning probably one more fic for this series!
> 
> I’d love to hear all of your thoughts in a comment!


End file.
